The use of sarcosinate surfactants, and in particular, N-acyl sarcosinates in the manufacture of soaps is well known. Typically, the sarcosinate is used in the form of its sodium, potassium, triethanolamine or ammonium salt solution. N-acyl sarcosinates are produced commercially by the Schotten-Baumann reaction of the sodium salt of sarcosine with the appropriate fatty acid chloride under carefully controlled conditions: ##STR1## where R is typically a fatty acid of chain length C.sub.10 to C.sub.18, commonly made from lauric, coconut, palmitic, myristic, steric or oleic acid. After the reaction is complete, the crude sodium salt solution is acidified to liberate the free fatty sarcosine acid which is separated from the aqueous by-products. It then is neutralized to a salt form. Sarcosinates such as sodium lauroyl sarcosinate, sodium cocoyl sarcosinate and sodium myristoyl sarcosinate are commercially available under the trademark HAMPOSYL.RTM. from Hampshire Chemical Corp., as 30% active solutions in water. To produce soap bars, most of the water must be removed, which may require heating the mixture to temperatures as high as about 150.degree. C. More concentrated sarcosinate solutions are difficult to produce because of high viscosity and low solubility. Indeed, sarcosinate salt solutions of products with a chain length of greater than C.sub.14 are not produced because lower solubility would require an even more dilute solution. Furthermore, as the pH of the N-Acyl sarcosine is raised from pH 2 towards pH 5, gel phases of high viscosity are often encountered (particularly with myristoyl, steroyl and oleoyl sarcosines), which make production of a uniform and homogeneous product difficult and time consuming. As a result, when a product of nearly 100% activity is required, the 30% sarcosinate solution must be spray dried, which is a difficult and costly process. In addition, the spray dried product is a dusty and talc like material that is difficult to handle.